Come Here Often?
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Groose takes Link on an outing to relieve some stress. At first, Link wasn't keen on the idea...though by the end, he had to say Groose made the right choice. AU.
1. Chapter 1

This was not his idea.

Groose was a complete idiot for taking him here. He _knew_ Link didn't like these places. Strip clubs were not Link's style. If he had wanted to meet a beautiful woman to get to know, he'd do it with someone he actually knew, not some harlot dancing at a pole wearing next to nothing.

And that was why Link cowered at the bar, hiding how much he enjoyed the show.

While Groose partied somewhere closer to the stage, Link dipped into his third drink of the night. Damn the discounted alcohol for some sort of holiday Link was too drunk to remember.

 _Lightweight Link,_ he giggled silently. That was funny. Why was it funny? He couldn't remember.

Life as a college student left him quite broke, and stressed for that matter. Groose had taken it upon himself to relieve Link's stress.

Too bad their ideals didn't quite match up. Though they seemed to align while Link was drunk.

The blond in question found his eyes drifting more and more toward the center of everyone else's attention as the night progressed. And as time went on, it took longer and longer for Link to realize what he was doing.

Until finally, and this was after his fifth drink (Which the bartender said something about cutting him off. Link had no objections, he could barely hold a glass), Link's attention shifted completely and he didn't pull his eyes away.

Dancing at the moment was the acclaimed (According to Groose) Sage of Sprirts. _Typical stripper name,_ Link thought nonchalantly. Her tan skin gave her away as Gerudo. Link watched on without a care in the world.

It wasn't long before the strippers changed, the Sage of Sprirts descending down from the pole and exiting (No doubt accompanied).

And then _she_ took the stage.

Link was more enrapt than by any time Zelda had ever walked past. Maybe it was because this _gorgeous_ woman wore as skimpy a bra as could hold her boobs up. But Link thought it was more than that. Amid his drunkenness, he came to a conclusion that Zelda was beautiful in an innocent, naïve way. But this woman…she was beautiful in that dangerous, dominating way.

Leaning into the whispers around him, Link learned that this woman was the 'Sorceress.'

 _Sorceress…Sage of Sprits…ha, magic. I geddit,_ Link chuckled. Even if he had a voice, his volume was leagues below the intense music and chatter of the crowds.

The woman bent her back, looking in Link's direction upside-down. The blond man couldn't blink.

She winked at him.

The stripper continued on as if she'd done nothing, finishing her routine. All too soon it had ended, Link realized. He would have joined in the cry from the audience for an encore. The enchantress turned around and blew the crowd a kiss, but departed none the less.

Finally realizing what he'd been watching, Link turned in his bar stool back to face the bar proper. Maybe he's journey to sobriety was going faster than expected.

Link debated ordering another drink, but eventually decided against it in favor of thinking of the woman who'd danced for the club. Though as she did it, it felt like she was dancing for _him._

Time crawled by, and it became clear that Groose and the others were too wasted to drive. The one who was going to be the driver, Tetra, ended up getting…distracted by a girl.

Grinning drunkenly, Link was glad Groose had picked a club that was open late into the morning.

Or was it early into the morning?

Link frowned, his head not able to connect thoughts that were easily connectable. _Though to be fair, I doubt I could even if I was sober,_ Link reasoned, satisfied with the end result.

"You look deep in thought," a husky voice spoke, belonging to the woman who sat down beside him.

Link glanced at the newcomer, and then did a double-take.

Hell, he did a triple-take.

"Enjoy the show?" asked the stripper, smirking. She wore more than before, a light jacket and thin pants that were geared towards the fall weather.

Link couldn't really do much but stare, though to his credit he kept his eyes on her face. His mind churned vigorously, trying to get itself working, _Idiot! You're like a hormonal teenager who doesn't know how to talk to women! Get your act together!_

The blonde nodded, giving the woman a small smile.

It seemed to work enough, since her next line was, "You're cute. Now, how about a name? My name's Cia 'Sorceress' Hawthorne, but you knew that middle one already." Cue flirtatious wink.

Link reached into the pocket of his green jacket for the familiar pen. The idea of the pen was familiar, at least. Link went through pens link a college student goes through money.

Scratching into the thick napkin, Link wrote the words, 'Link Faraday.'

Cia bent over and read them through the dim light. Puzzled, she looked back up at her companion and asked, "Why write them down?"

Link was almost tempted to start signing, but he didn't want to scare her off. The prospect of a language barrier, no matter the kind, always daunted new acquaintances. Instead, he pointed at his mouth, then shook his head.

"Charades," chuckled Cia. After a moment, she guessed, "Mute?"

The blonde gave her a thumbs up.

"Aw, you poor thing," Cia murmured. Though it wasn't the pity Link was used to, it was genuine sympathy. An odd trait that Link had not been expecting. "Let's get somewhere quieter so we can have a proper conversation."

She extended a hand to Link after standing up. He accepted with a grin, enjoying the feel of her hands in his. As Cia guided him to Hylia knows where, Groose screamed from the back of the club, "MY BOY LINK!"

 _Crazy fool,_ Link mentally shook his head.

"Friend of yours?" Cia raised a white eyebrow. She cast a long glance at Groose. "Interesting hair," she commented.

Link pointed at Cia's white hair, cocked his head to the side and mouthed, 'Dyed?'

"Believe it or not, it's natural," Cia said as she led Link further into the club, inside one of the private rooms. "It's excellent with business."

When they finally reached the confines of Cia's private dressing room, she gestured for Link to sit down on the plush maroon chair.

"Oh, damn," Cia muttered. "I should have gotten some napkins for you to write on."

Link retrieved the small notebook from within the pocket that held his pen. Cia laughed, "You're the prepared one, aren't you?"

Link offered only a grin before writing (Rather messily due to lack of sobriety), 'Why me?'

Cia accepted the outstretched notebook and read the two words, "Do you mean why did I come talk to you?" She sat down lightly on the table a short distance from where Link sat.

Link nodded.

"I'm not sure myself," Cia admitted. "But there's something about you I can't put my finger on, something I like. And, you know, you're pretty hot."

The student raised his eyebrows to the point at which they vanished within his hair. For the oddest reason, that released a bout of laughter into Cia. Before long, Link joined in, figuring he had to look a little goofy.

"Yeah, I was right before. You're cute," Cia complimented, her laughter dying back down.

Link bit his lip, what was he to say to that? When a girl called a guy cute, it was in the puppy dog way and not in the way Link wanted it to be.

Making a choice, Link scratched down a sentence onto the notebook below the other words on the page. Cia waited patiently for him to finish, but time had made Link a fast writer.

Taking the small green object, she read aloud, "Do you want to go get something to eat together?"

Link blushed, his boldness taking him by surprise.

"You've got courage, don't you," purred Cia, leaning down towards Link. "I accept, but I'm not sure what is open at three in the morning."

'I've got something in mind,' Link responded, tucking his pen back into his pocket with a grin.

* * *

 **Author Notes: There'll be a couple more chapters to this. Maybe two, or three. I'll be writing them in-between another fanfic of mine, so it may take time.**

 **The sudden desire to write this came from too much Hyrule Warriors (Cia is my girl), and the want to try writing a mute character. Who better than Link?**

 **And as for Link's sudden boldness, I couldn't resist a subtle-not-so-subtle triforce of courage joke. And it was a convenient way to get them moving from point A to point B.**

 **See you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucky for us that I had my car here," Cia commented. "Now, direct me."

Link sat upright in the snug seat. Grinning, he pointed forward.

"Oh, this'll be fun," Cia muttered, but with the undertone of a smirk. Pressing down on the gas pedal, her black car surged forward out of the parking lot.

Link quickly texted Groose, letting him know where he was going. In retrospect though, Link wondered whether his red haired friend could even understand what his text said.

The blonde was rather drunk still.

"Given how much you drank, I should be thankful you're able to give directions," Cia commented as Link abruptly pointed to his right. The white haired woman turned sharply on the city street. Fortunately, there were no other cars out at three in the morning.

Link flashed her a thumbs up, and then pointed to the left.

At long last, Link held up a hand and pointed to the side of the road and mouthed, 'Park.'

Jerking the wheel, Cia crossed the road and slid into the spot. With no cars on either side, there were no issues.

Except a very startled Link.

"Just wanted to keep you on your toes," Cia teased. "Don't want you passing out on me, now."

Distractedly, Link signed as he got out of the car, _I don't think you of all people have to worry about that._

"What was that?" Cia asked, confused, but doing likewise.

Link just smiled, and gestured to the building they were parked in front of. The bold neon words were off for the night, but they read, 'Darunia's Big Goron Kitchen.'

Taking out his small notebook, Link jotted his message down and showed her, 'I work here part time. The boss owes me a favor.'

Cia offered her hand to Link. "Lead the way," she purred.

Escorting the woman, Link marched right up to the door and knocked on it. Within twenty seconds, the boss man himself opened the door.

But Cia didn't know, was that Link had messaged Darunia during the car ride (Quite stealthily, too). Since he did owe Link a favor, and always stayed late on Friday and Saturday nights, Darunia agreed to help Link out.

"Link, my brother!" the Goron shouted with a smile. "Everything is ready for you."

Cia sent Link a questioning look, but the blonde winked a wink that said, 'Don't even worry about it.'

Darunia guided the college student and the stripper to a table within the restaurant that had a lone chandelier alight above it. A romantic candle sat in the middle of the table, flickering without company.

Cia was impressed, and as was Link. He gaze the Goron a look, his eyebrows raised high. Darunia gave him a thumbs up, and grinned.

"Link mentioned you owed him a favor," Cia remarked. "That must have been some favor."

Darunia belted out a laugh, "Link here helped me get rid of a nasty lizard infestation at my house. And he's the best chef I've got, too."

Amidst his drunken mind, Link signed, _You're taking this out of my next paycheck, aren't you?_

Darunia, being the man of many talents he was, signed back, _Only partially._

Link pulled the nearest chair out from the table and gestured for Cia to sit down in it. Once his white haired companion had done so, Link took the other seat.

"Welcome to Darunia's Big Goron Kitchen," recited the Goron. "I'm Darunia, and I'll be your server this…evening? Nah, morning." He passed two menus to each of his customers. "These are our two menus. The first is what you'd expect to find at a restaurant. The second is Goron oriented, focusing on my personal rock cuisine. Are either of you interested?"

Link rolled his eyes and passed the second menu back to his boss. Cia did the same, albeit glancing at it out of curiousity.

"Pity," Darunia said, accepting the two menus. He stood there while Link and Cia made their decisions, and relayed them to Link's boss.

"I'll be back soon," Darunia said, leaving the two to themselves.

"You certainly have connections," Cia said as the big Goron departed.

Link opened his notebook and set it on the table so both he and Cia could read it. Then, writing almost as quick as a person could speak, Link responded, 'He does need my cooking skills. Half of the other chefs are pretty…lacking.'

Cia leaned forward onto her arm, resting her chin in the cup of her hand, "Makes you feel pretty important, huh?"

Link nodded smugly and flexed his muscles. The randomness of it made Cia laugh.

"Let me try and guess a few things about you," Cia decided. "I know you work here part time, and you've got a friend with an odd sense of hairstyle. Other than that, I don't know much about you."

'Guess away,' he wrote.

"Hmm…" Cia narrowed her eyes, staring into Link's as if they could give her the information she desired. "Since you live in this big city and only work part time, I'm going to guess you're a student at the college?"

Link nodded.

"This is tougher than I thought," Cia mumbled. "This is your…third year?"

Link shook his head.

"Fourth, then."

Another shake. Link held up two fingers.

"Damn," Cia said, surprised. "You're younger than you look."

'My turn,' he wrote. Now he had to figure just what this woman's story was, or at least the surface level of it.

'You have a day job?' his pen asked.

"Yep," she smirked.

'Librarian?' Link wrote, laughter evident on his face. When Cia look towards him after reading the word, she rolled her eyes. Link scratched out his mock guess.

'You got me, I don't know,' Link admitted through his pen.

"Try artist," she replied.

Link turned the page and wrote, 'I wasn't expecting that.'

Their conversation grew more and more in depth. So much so that they almost didn't realize that Darunia had brought their food. He left a set of keys with Link and told him to lock up when they were finished.

Link and Cia talked long into the night (Morning?) until the sun peeked through the windows. Only then did the fact of sleep overtake Link.

He couldn't even stay awake to make it back to the campus.

* * *

 **Author Note: I don't know why, but I've been playing much more Hyrule Warriors than usual. I guess it's probably the hype from me realizing that the 3DS version isn't too far away. I'm hoping that female Link concept makes it in!**

 **Do review! Have a nice day, people!**


	3. Chapter 3

The hangover hit like a train, utterly destroying Link's mind the moment he opened his eyes.

Finding himself in his bed within the confines of the college dorm, Link closed his eyes and emitted a silent sigh.

"Late night, huh?" Groose joked, sitting on his lofted bed across the tiny room.

His eyes still closed, Link signed, _How did you get back?_

"The girl Tetra was hitting on turned out to not be a lesbian," Groose said. The language he'd chosen to take in college was sign language, and Link was perfect practice for him. "So she drove us home. We looked for you, but I ended up remembering about your text after an hour."

 _Too bad,_ Link replied, his arm and fingers making lazy motions. If he were less hungover, he might've cared.

"So?" Groose prompted, leaning forward.

Link blinked, and turned his head towards Groose with a puzzled expression.

Nearly slapping his hand to his forehead in disbelief, Groose explained, "How was your night with the lady!"

The blonde flashed his friend a thumbs up. Proceeding to sign quickly, Link gave a rough explanation of the evening.

"Woah, woah, slow down," Groose said, waving his arms. "It looked like you said something about a hamster there."

Rolling his eyes, Link finally sat up in his bed. Moving slowly, he said, _We went to Darunia's and had dinner._

"That's my boy!" Groose cheered. "Even drunk off his ass, Link still manages to woo the ladies!"

Link blushed, and turned away. Groose continued to ask, "You going to see her again?"

Glancing at his nightstand, the college student picked up the small white piece of paper that hadn't been there according to his memory. Sure enough, it was a note from his companion from the night before.

 _-Link_

 _I had fun last night. You fell asleep near the end, but I guess that's the college backlash. Though you do look cute sleeping._

 _I wrote my number at the bottom. I'd love to meet up again._

 _-Cia_

 _P.S. You don't want to know how I got you into your room._

Wordlessly, Link passed the note to Groose who undoubtedly was going to ask to see it within the next ten seconds. The red head looked it over, and flashed Link one of his signature smiles.

"Dude, this is great! When are you going to call her?" he asked.

Silently laughing, Link signed, _When this hangover goes away._

"True that," Groose replied sagely.

Link lay back onto his bed, eternally grateful for the lack of classes for the day. Groose had made the right choice in days to pick for the excursion.

"Yo, Link," Groos said, his tone apprehensive. "I don't suppose you'd mind if I tried to hook up with Zelda, would you?"

The blonde shrugged, _I don't care. I never have._

"Liar. You've always had your eyes on her."

Link shook his head,

"Did to!"

Link shook his head again.

* * *

 _Riiiiiiiiiing!_

Cia glanced up, stopping mid stroke. Setting her brush down and wiping her hands off, she scooped up her phone.

 _Riiiiiiiiiing!_

Sliding the screen to the right, Cia answered the phone with, "Hello?"

" _Hey!"_ said the unfamiliar voice.

Frowning, Cia asked, "Who is this?"

" _This is Link!"_ said the man. _"Or at least, I'm speaking for him. He didn't know if your phone could text."_

Cia's eyes widened. She should have mentioned that in her note. "Tell him I'm sorry, and my phone does receive texts."

" _You hear that, Link? She's your kind of girl,"_ the man called out on his end.

"May I ask who I'm speaking to?" the artist asked, leaning back in her chair and staring out the apartment window.

" _The name is Groose, and I am the reason for Link being at the club last night. So you can shower me with thanks—ow!"_ Groose exclaimed from something on his end. He muttered something, no doubt to Link, and then, " _Lover boy here wants to know if you're available today."_

"I am," Cia responded, pleased. "I'll text him the details."

" _You sure you don't want to hear my voice any—"_

Cia hung up. She proceeded to text a quick message to Link.

 _Want to come over to my place? I've got something in mind._

* * *

 **Author Note: Just a quick update before I gallivant off on a band trip.**

 **This fic sure is getting more attention than I expected. And you know, if you guys were to review more, I could be inclined to make this story longer than it is planned to be. As opposed to a 4-5 chapter one, you could get an 8-10.**


	4. Chapter 4

Link handed over his money to the cab driver with a smile. The man in the front seat gladly accepted, and left in search of more people to drive.

The blond man turned to the apartment that Cia had directed him to. The lonely building among other skyscrapers stood stout in the heart of the city.

Marching up the stairs, Link confidently pressed the ringer next to the name, 'Hawthorne.'

" _Who's there?"_ her voice emitted from the speaker almost immediately. She was waiting for him.

Link frowned, realizing he had no way to communicate to her. So in a possibly futile effort, he knocked his knuckles next to the speaker.

" _Hello? Are you…wait, that's you, isn't it?"_

He repeated his action, and the door was buzzed open. Her voice turned to a more seductive level, _"Third floor, number three."_

Link opened the door and walked in. He climbed the two flights of stairs, and walked down three doors to Cia's place.

He knocked three times and waited patiently for her to open the door.

Within seconds, Cia stood there. She grinned, "Good thing it's you. It occurred to me after I let you in that I really didn't have confirmation it was you."

Link raised an eyebrow and pretended to look offended. Cia laughed, and gestured for him to enter.

The apartment was roomy. All that occupied the main area was a couch, television and a bookshelf. Cia waved a hand toward the couch and spoke, "Sit down. I'm almost ready."

It was at that moment, that Link realized she hadn't been wearing pants.

 _Oh,_ Link blinked and looked away, face flushed red.

This of course, was the funniest shit to Cia.

"Link, you're acting like you've never seen me like this," she giggled. "I'm still wearing my panties, it's not like it's anything bad." She went to her room, presumably to pick out something to wear.

The college student found himself signing without thinking, _No wonder you were worried about me possibly being someone else._

Cia returned wearing a rather tight pair of jeans. Like, the kind that clung to a woman's figure _a lot._

Not that Link complained.

"Let's go," she said, grinning at where his eyes were. "I want it to be a surprise."

* * *

"It's a good thing that it's pretty warm in the spring," Cia commented as they walked down the street. She's taken Link's hand hostage in her own the moment they left her car.

Link cocked his head to the side asking, _Why?_

"For swimming!" Cia grinned, waving her hand in a stage-like manner at the rippling waves to their left.

Pulling out the pad of paper, Link quickly wrote, 'I don't have my swimsuit.'

The grin on her face could only be described with one word: maniacal. Link's eyes widened as he quickly pieced together her plan.

"Think I wouldn't take advantage of breaking into your room?" Cia chuckled, patting the bag she'd been carrying from the car. "I got you covered, college boy."

They walked the rest of the distance to a part of the beach with the fewest people. Making use of a nearby restroom, the both of them changed (Separately, of course).

It was lucky the two of them nearly had the beach to themselves, because what Cia was wearing (Or rather how little it covered) would have been flagged for public indecency.

'When do you even get a chance to wear that? That's less coverage than when you were dancing the other night,' Link wrote as they sunned on the sand after their swim.

Cia rolled over to face him, assuming what was probably the most seductive position possible. "I used to live in an apartment that had a pool on the grounds. I could get away with it then. Now I bring this bikini out for when I'm with someone important."

'I'm honored,' he grinned as he wrote.

They talked the afternoon away, the warm sun dipping further and further down towards the ocean. Link had no doubt that the two of them were going to have sunburn, and in Cia's case, major tan lines.

Once the sun began to set, the two finally left. It actually wasn't because of the time, but rather Link had run out of paper.

He promised Cia he'd bring more the next time.

* * *

"Think you can stay a bit longer?" Cia asked once they were in her apartment.

Link nodded. It wasn't too late, and classes were late in the day for him the following day. With that, Cia smiled and said, "I want to show you something."

He followed her into her bedroom. It was oddly spacious, though Link could see why. Aside from her bed and closet (Full of clothes, most likely) the rest of the room was an art studio.

Link smirked and applauded. Cia followed his eyes to the painting that stood on her easel. It was half finished, but Link liked it.

On the canvas swam an ocean, the blue being the only color. The sky had not been finished yet.

"Do you…want to see some of my other paintings?" Cia asked, shyly.

Link gave her a thumbs up and grinned.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I didn't intend to be gone for almost a month. My life is a bit of a mess right now, and I'm trying to piece it together. But I'm back, so you can expect quicker updates now!**

 **This fic is getting a lot of attention, that's for sure. 1k views already. I'm going to keep this going for as long as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

One of the things Link wished he could do was paint, or have some form of artistic talent. Instead, he was stuck with a head for numbers.

How dull. Wooing women wasn't something to be done with math problems.

He'd spent the evening looking at the many paintings Cia had stashed away. Landscapes, fruit, people, you name it. She prided herself in being quite the versatile artist.

And somewhere along the line, Link had been 'convinced' to pose for a painting.

He blamed Cia's feminine wiles. They were quite strong, after all.

"Turn your head to left a bit," Cia said, not taking her eyes off the canvas. "I can see your face better that way."

Link obliged while thinking, _I'm going to be so tired for class tomorrow._

But some things you just do

* * *

"I heard you almost fell asleep in class today," Groose commented, taking a seat next to Link in the shade of the tree.

Link signed without looking up, _Got back late from my day with Cia._

"I noticed. You don't know how to stay quiet when getting in late, you know that?" Groose chuckled.

 _I was tired,_ replied Link, still not looking up from his textbook.

Groose rolled his eyes, that much being obvious. "What were you doing so late with her anyway? Sex?" Groose asked.

 _Try painting,_ Link rolled _his_ eyes.

"Painting?"

 _Specifically, painting me,_ he elaborated.

Groose nodded sagely, "Sounds like some kind of fetish. You sure you two weren't getting frisky?"

Link made eye contact with Groose and held a savage grin, _Jealous or something?_

"Woah!" Groose cried. "So you did? I knew it!"

 _Believe what you want. I think you should focus more on Zelda though,_ Link silently chuckled.

"I got Zelda covered," Groose said with the confidence only a man infatuated could have. "I even got her phone number!"

 _Isn't that because you two were working together on a project for a history class?_ Link signed, confused.

Groose deflated, "You didn't have to just butcher my confidence there."

Link grinned, _That's what friends are for._

* * *

"Ta-da!" Cia exclaimed, waving her hands at the picture she'd been working on the night previous. Since it had been her night off from dancing, she'd spent the long hours of the night perfecting the picture of her beloved.

Cia could see the surprise on Link's face. Hell, he was so dumbfounded that it might have been tangible.

The picture was Link in his pose, but that wasn't the eye catcher. What Link couldn't believe, was all the detail and imagination poured into the picture.

He was dressed in armor and holding a sword. If Link could speak, he would have said two words that summed up his entire opinion of the painting.

They, of course, were the words, 'Fucking majestic.'

Link gave Cia the widest grin he'd ever grinned, and took a step closer to see it up close.

 _I would honestly pay a ton of money to get a picture painted of me like this,_ Link thought to himself.

With practiced ease, Link pulled out his notepad and wrote, 'You could make a career out of this.'

Cia read the message quickly, and replied, "It's my side job. Part of the struggle is that it's hard to find people who'd buy art."

Link shot a look toward the picture of him, and frowned at Cia. Thankfully, she understood what he was getting at.

"I don't usually spend that much time on one single painting," Cia mused, looking at the fruit of the previous night. "Maybe more people would enjoy my art if I approached each project like this one?"

Link nodded, knowing that to be true. The more effort, the greater the reward.

"The hard part is that I only worked so hard because it was of you," Cia blushed to the slightest degree. It did not go unnoticed by Link.

'You could do more pictures with me in them?' suggested Link through his writing.

Cia's eyes lit up.

* * *

Groose stepped into his dorm room whistling some tune of his own invention. To his surprise, Link lay on his bed passed out.

"That's my bed!" Groose muttered, somewhat outraged.

Of course, the necessary action was to pick Link up and throw him into his own bed across the small room.

Link and Groose had an interesting relationship, to say the least.

The red haired man almost waited to hear the words, 'What the fuck?' before laughing. Then he remembered those wouldn't come, and settled on laughing at Link's shocked expression.

 _What was that about?_ Link angrily signed.

"You were on my bed. And I wanted to get on my bed. There really wasn't another option," Groose shrugged, attempting to contain his laughter.

Groose then stumbled upon the more important subject: Why was Link on his bed in the first place?

"Were you high when you got in here?" Groose asked. "I can't see another reason as to why you'd mistake my bed for yours."

 _It's an easy mistake,_ Link reasoned.

"My sheets are plaid."

 _So?_ Link shrugged.

"Yours have cats on them."

Link mouthed, 'Oops.'

"You were with Cia again, weren't you?" Groose accused triumphantly.

Link shrugged, but didn't deny it.

"I think you need to get more sleep instead of banging her," the red haired man reasoned.

 _I have not been—_

Groose waved a hand, "You still need more sleep. You're literally spending all your time with her."

 _I think I might love her,_ Link confessed.

Groose's mouth formed an 'O.' He cleared his throat and said, "That's a thing."

* * *

 **Author Notes: Nothing to say here, except that those of you who reviewed and mentioned paintings of Link were pretty close with what I had planned ;)**

 **Remember that reviews make the world go 'round! And make me more motivated to write!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, Cyphr1s, this one's for you.**

* * *

Each time Link went to visit his girlfriend, it felt more and more like a house of mirrors. One with lots of paint.

Cia nervously giggled, "I guess I can't resist hanging up pictures of you."

That was one way to put it. Canvases littered the walls, each of Link in various poses. At first, Link had been rather freaked out. But Cia had explained that she used the main room to show her paintings.

What Link didn't know, was that Cia only said that as an excuse. In truth, she just liked being able to look at her boyfriend's sexy body whenever she wanted.

Link cocked his head to the side, as if asking if she were ready to go. In response, she held up a single finger and stepped back into her room.

As soon as the door closed to her bedroom (And studio), Cia smirked a feral smirk. A maniacal plot hatched in her mind.

She deftly assumed her work attire, which consisted of some of Cia's more…sexual undergarments. She grabbed the shirt and pants she planned on wearing, and (With the help of a small stool) she put them on the top shelf of her closet. Then she tucked the tiny bench into the back where it became masked by a few dresses.

Grinning, she called out, "Link? Can you help me reach something?"

His footsteps, the ones she'd begun to memorize, drew closer. He knocked on her door as a signal that he was coming inside her room.

The _look_ on his face!

"Be a dear, Link," Cia asked, fighting the hardest she'd ever had to in her life to keep the laughter off her face. "The outfit I want is on the top shelf. I'm just not tall enough to reach it."

Link blinked, and took several steps forward. He tried his hardest not to gaze at her body, but like most men, he failed.

Her boyfriend finally got to the closet and turned his back on her. He reached for the top shelf and grabbed several articles of clothing. There were more than just one set.

He turned his head to Cia and gaze her a confused glance. The white haired woman saw an opportunity, and snapped it right up.

"Here," Cia pressed herself up against Link's back and grabbed his arm.

Now, there were several effects that came from this.

One, Cia guided Link's arm to the proper outfit she'd set up there previously.

Two, her large breasts pressed against Link's back.

Three, Cia kissed Link on the back of the neck and whispered, "Thanks, love."

Four, upon handing his girlfriend her clothes, Link immediately excused himself to the bathroom to calm down.

And Five, Cia laughed. She laughed and laughed, barely managing to keep it quiet enough so Link wouldn't hear.

Oh, tonight would be fun.

* * *

Link sat in the same spot that he'd occupied the night Cia entered his life. Learning from past experiences, the college student limited himself to a single drink.

Okay, maybe two.

Cia had a short shift that night, and the two of them were going to do something after she finished. Link offered to wait for her at the promise of free drinks and seeing Cia perform.

More the latter than the former.

What Link had not factored in to consideration, was that he'd have to watch _so many_ women dance in between Cia's moments.

This caused Link to be occupied to his seat for…obvious reasons.

Cia's first dance of the night came up sooner than Link expected. Suffice to say, it was quite seductive (With the memories of earlier jumping into Link's mind).

Once the number was done, Link's fist clenched as he saw Cia go to the back—accompanied.

 _I don't know if I can stay this whole night,_ Link thought to himself. The thought of his girlfriend with someone else made him cringe in all sorts of pain.

Three hour in, and Link couldn't take it anymore. He took a step outside for air.

And this did not go unnoticed by Cia.

* * *

The white haired woman finished her last dance of the night with a frown on her face.

"You alright?" Saria asked, throwing on a shirt.

"Yeah," Cia replied. "I just need to go see someone quickly."

She left her coworker to change (Not before throwing on her clothes. Cia had a feeling she knew what was up with her boyfriend).

The crowd parted for her. Men stared at her, and some went as far to try and touch her. Hell, even a couple women attempted to as well.

Normally, she'd be flattered. But now she had other things on her mind.

"Link?" Cia asked softly as she stepped out into the brisk night air. She located her boyfriend, who wasn't far from the door.

The college student gave her a weak smile and sighed. Cia held out her arms and hugged Link, who returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry that this is my job," Cia murmured into his ear. "I hate that I have to do these things when I'm dating you. But art doesn't really pay the bills."

They separated, and Link wrote, 'I know. It's just hard to not be jealous.'

"You have nothing to be jealous of," Cia scoffed. "Have you seen us together? I'm in love with you."

Link blinked, and grinned. The sadness slid off his face like a mask, and he wrote, 'I love you.'

Cia immediately kissed Link, in the process knocking his notebook to the ground. The student barely noticed, as he was far too engaged in the present moment.

"Come with me back to my place. I'll show you that you never need to get jealous," Cia whispered in his ear.

* * *

 **Author Notes: And then they had tons of sex.**

 **No lemons from me. That ain't what I do.**

 **Don't expect me to update this quickly again for a while. I need to work on my Fire Emblem story next.**


	7. Chapter 7

Link woke up feeling tired and refreshed.

Despite the confusion of the oxymoronic statement, Link slipped out of Cia's bed and into her kitchen.

On one hand, after the copious amounts of sex they had, Link felt amazing.

But on the other, they had copious amounts of sex, and sleeping wasn't much of a priority.

Link settled on being refreshed as he brewed some coffee. As he went on a quest for a coffee mug, he became all sorts of familiar with Cia's kitchen.

Pretty damn hard to find a single mug. The coffee was done by time he had located one.

Pouring himself the wake-up juice, Link thought back to the last night.

It was a good thing Cia was skilled enough for the both of them.

Link's phone _pinged!_ He'd left it on the counter the night previous.

 _Groose_

 _Where are you?_

Blinking, the student checked the time on his phone.

His lips formed a single syllable word: shit.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, Cia was woken by Link leaving her apartment. She rolled in her bed in an attempt to grab Link.

She pouted when instead of her boyfriend, she found a note on the pillow.

 _Had to run off to class. Had a great time last night!  
And by the way, what _was _that thing you did with your thumb?_

Chuckling softly, Cia left the note where it lay and got up. She stepped to the window and opened the blinds, immediately feeling the warmth of the sunlight.

It was at that moment, Cia made eye contact with someone.

What you must understand, is that Cia lived in the city. That meant buildings were rather close together. Her bedroom window happened to look into someone else's apartment in another building only fifty feet away.

Now, in that other window was a man, who openly gaped at her.

Puzzled by this, Cia met his eyes and tried to think of a reason as to why he would stare so openly. Sure, she was well equipped in the chest, but that only should have warranted a double take.

Then Cia looked down at herself.

"Oh," she simply said.

A normal woman might have screamed at the man, or closed the blinds in embarrassment. Maybe even go over and give him a piece of her mind.

Cia was not a normal woman.

The man was treated quite the show in the subsequent minutes.

* * *

Link ended up not making it to class on time. In fact, he didn't make it to class at all before it ended. Groose had texted him near the end.

Idiot.

So the blonde made his way to his room in order to compose an email to his professor with some form of apology. Good thing Groose could get him caught up on what he missed.

Link sat down at his desk and cracked his fingers, ready to bullshit some excuse. Then he noticed that he had a new email. That was odd, no one emailed him.

No one except one person.

Linkle was coming to visit.

The student whipped out his phone and sent Cia a text.

 _There's someone I want you to meet._

* * *

 **Author Note: Bit short, sorry. I just had to write amidst my homework. I have been running off hype that Linkle is going to be in Hyrule Warriors! I've been awaiting/hoping for this day to come since I ever heard of the female Link concept art.**

 **So good, so good.**


	8. Chapter 8

People always asked if they were twins. It was understandable, since Linkle _did_ look quite like Link.

And they certainly acted like it.

The siblings sat in a café, talking (Or in Link's case, signing) about nothing. They waited for Cia to arrive.

And Linkle wanted to be prepared for the woman that had caught her brother's eye. So naturally, hence came the sister quiz.

"What's she like?" Linkle probed.

 _Confident,_ signed Link, opting for the short, one word responses. When being questioned by a woman, they tended to work best.

"Is she pretty?"

 _Yes,_ Link rolled his eyes. Did she think he'd answer anything else?

"Have you slept with her yet?"

Link choked on his coffee. _That_ he was not expecting.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Linkle smirked.

Link blushed, and waved off her question.

And it was at that moment Cia showed up, just in time to see how flustered her boyfriend was.

She took a seat and gave Link a look that said more than his expressions. To sum it up in a few simple words, it would be something like, 'What the fuck, Link?'

"You must be Cia," Linkle chirped, smiling warmly at the tan woman.

"And you're Linkle," clarified Cia. "That's such a cute name."

"Thanks," grinned the younger girl.

The three talked, while Link mainly sat out and let the two women in his life get to know each other. This of course resulted in embarrassing stories, from both fronts. When Linkle began to tell the one about how Link nearly burnt down their house as a kid, her brother to the express measure of covering her mouth.

Cia didn't need to know _that_ one. No one needed to ever hear that one. It was, after all, not one of Link's prouder moments.

"So aggressive, Link," Cia commented, winking at him.

Link blushed, having heard that comment the night before. This did not go unnoticed by Linkle.

"So, Cia. Since you're currently the expert on certain matters about my brother, I've got a question for you. Is it any different to fuck a mute guy?" Linkle asked, completely serious. Humor danced behind the façade, waiting to laugh.

Cia went with it. "Well," she began, "it is a different experience. He can still grunt and stuff, so it isn't completely different. Though when I cry his name, it's a bit odd to not hear the same in return. But I suppose he makes up for it in natural skill."

Link furiously mimed the 'stop' sign. It was to no avail, and the blonde blushed even harder.

"Is that so," Linkle murmured. "Do you give him lots of practice?"

"Oh, he's always wanted the chance to get better," Cia lied, not needing to share that they usually ended up in bed together as a result of her.

Link gave up and tried to shrink into his chair, hoping to get smaller than nothing.

"Oh dear, it seems my brother's dignity can't take any more of this talk," Linkle laughed.

"Dignity? What dignity? You got rid of that a few nights ago," Cia teased knowingly, referring to one of their more…adventurous encounters.

Link covered his ears and mouthed, 'Not listening!'

* * *

 **Author Note: I'm a fucked up person.**

 **By the by, thanks to all of you guys that're reading this fic! Even when I go long periods without updating, I still get a follow or a favorite every few days! Y'all are great people, and I'm glad to have you reading this little story of mine. It won't be going for much longer, but I'm pleased you're enjoying this one!**


	9. Chapter 9

Link was nervous.

Now, this wasn't an oddity. Actually, it had become fairly common, especially where Cia was involved. And this instance did involve Cia, as a matter of fact.

And an empty wallet.

But Link walked out of the jewelry store with a ring in his pocket and a text from Linkle in the other. She, of course, knew exactly what he had just done and was eager for a picture.

But paranoid Link refused to open the box until he was in the safety of his apartment. It'd been two years since he'd first met Cia, and she still made him nervous.

And now he was going to propose.

Funny how things happen like that.

Link drove to his apartment as if he had a breakable vase in the front seat, when in reality it was a mere small box in his pocket.

But to Link, it was an entire year's worth of saving and a promise of love to Cia. Both very important to the recently out of college student.

Linkle had actually helped him finance this little gift, though he'd never tell Cia that. His pride couldn't take the teasing that she would no doubt give him.

When Link sat down on his beat couch at last in his apartment, he checked his phone to find thirty messages from Linkle, and one from Cia.

 _Priorities,_ Link thought to himself, opening up Cia's text.

 _Hey, you. Wanna do something tonight?_

Link grinned. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to spring his plan.

He sent a picture to Linkle of the ring, and began to get ready.

* * *

"You're acting different than usual," Cia said, slightly suspicious. They were eating at Darunia's place, like they had two years ago when they began their relationship.

Link shrugged, and signed, _Just distracted by your sexiness._

"Distracted by my what?" Cia cocked her head to the side. She'd been picking up some sign language, and was getting pretty good at it. "My tits?"

Though she still needed more practice.

 _Those too,_ replied Link, rolling his eyes. He'd gotten past the point where any sex joke from Cia made him blush, much to Cia's disappointment.

Their conversation was interrupted by Darunia bringing them their meal. He left two rocks on the side as well. 'Just in case you're feeling brave,' he'd said.

"No idea how anyone could eat a rock," Cia murmured, running one of her nails down the hard surface of the rock.

The two ate, and Link kept glancing at Cia throughout the meal. Of course, she just had to keep him in suspense by speaking a lot, and eating with less gusto than usual.

But when it finally came, and Cia finished off her meal, she saw the question in the bowl. Link had Groose help him make a custom bowl to serve to Cia.

At the bottom, it said, 'Will you marry me?'

While Cia was distracted by the abruptness of the question, Link stood from his seat and got on one knee.

 _Will you marry me?_ he signed.

* * *

 **Authot Note: Next chapter is the last one! Thanks for everything, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

"When Link approached me about being his best man, I'll admit I was surprised," Groose spoke, gathering the attention of the crowd. "But then I remembered, Link would have been a boring shut-in without my help."

There was scattered laughter, most of it coming from Link at the head table.

"Take a night nearly three years ago, during finals week," Groose said. "Finals just finished, and me and some of my friends needed some way to relax. Naturally, a bar seemed like the best choice for irresponsible college students.

"Link, being the goody-two-shoes that he was, opted out of going," Goose grumbled. "That is, until I threatened to call his sister."

No one laughed harder than Linkle.

"And for those of you who don't know, Linkle has never stopped nagging Link about how he doesn't spend enough time being social," Groose winked at Linkle, who flashed him a thumbs up.

"So Link complied, naturally. He's always been afraid of his little sister," Groose laughed. "Long story short, when we got Link to the bar, he vanished. Tricky guy knew he could hide out somewhere while I was getting hamm—I mean, partaking in the bar's refreshments.

"But what he did not expect was the lovely lady next to him to there to claim him," Groose smirked. He turned away from the bride and groom and to his audience, "And that's who you should thank for as to why we're all here. If it weren't for me, ol' Link over here probably would be still playing videogames in his room."

Link hid his face in his hands as the whole room laughed—his wife included.

* * *

Link spun his wife carefully while dancing. Normally, he let her lead. But for a wedding, she made him.

When he'd questioned her on it, she'd replied, "I don't want to get into bedroom politics with the wedding attendees."

Link didn't argue that.

The song they'd chosen was a fast, upbeat jazzy tune. The kind that would get stuck in their audience's head for days to come.

Surprisingly, Link was more coordinated than his wife. Had he brought it up to her, she'd have insisted she worked better alone.

* * *

"So, husband," grinned Cia. "Ready for the honeymoon?"

Link smirked as he lay back on the bed while Cia straddled his body in nothing but her undergarments. Animatedly, he signed, _We're going to be tired tomorrow._

"Wouldn't have it any other way," laughed his wife. "Our first night together as husband and wife, you bet we're going to make it a wild one."

 _I love you,_ signed Link as he pulled off his white shirt.

Cia chose to respond with an action rather than words. She fell down on Link, breasts padding the fall, and kissed him.

Luckily, the two hotel rooms on either side of them were empty. Because Cia screamed herself hoarse that night.

* * *

 **Author Note: Thanks for all the support, guys! Somehow, this little thing got over 5k views. No idea how, but I can see that Cia can be very popular!**

 **Try writing something about her, if you're a writer! Try something happy between her and Link, since this fic is one of the few (If possibly the only) where they don't have a fucked up relationship!**


End file.
